The Flowcytometry Core provides technical expertise and instrumentation for the detection and quantitation of molecules expressed on cells, and for several other flowcytometric measurements in support of research being performed by all CFAR members and other AIDS investigators at NYU. The Flowcytometry Core possesses the technology to perform evaluations other than the measurement of cell surface phenotypes. These additional uses include gp120-CD4 binding studies, the uptake of fluorescent drugs, and the quantitation of intracellular molecules. This core laboratory also is equipped for the sorting of infected cultured cells from HIV- infected individual, and when required, the cloning of cell in microtiter wells.